random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Page
Level 1 HEY HEY APPLE HEY HEY HEY HEY LISTEN HEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEY APPLE Apple: WHAT?! KNIFE. (Knife appears next to Apple) Apple: ... Plankton: EXACTLY, MISERABLE ATTEMPTS, ALL BEEN A FAILURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Anvil crushes Plankton) Plankton: IM OKAY! NO YOUR NOT Plankton: Yeah, your right. Wilfre: (looks at Zaizon) Zaizon: (looks at Wilfre) Wilfre: Why are we both shadows. Zaizon: ...I have no idea. POTATOES. ARE. SSSSCCCCIIIIEEEENNNNCCCEEEE. REMOTE. CONTROL. (dances like an idiot Mudkip) Hi Bye Hi FEAR ME! Guy: CHEESE NACHO PANTS. wilfre sprite sheet YEAH (song THAT WAS COPIED AND EDITED FROM CREATIPEDIA/GO CREATE WIKIA called Fallen Kingdom) I used to rule THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM. Chunks would load when I gave the info. Now every night I go to the Internet, Hide from the Klasky Csupo Robots. They once were hiding from us, Every time I looked into the oven to check if my dinner is done, People would cheer my way! For a hero I was, that's what they'd THINK. OR DID THEY. DUN DUN DUUUUUN. One second we had it all! Next our world began to TURN INTO JELLYFISH!!!!!!!!! Away from all that it had RICE become. They all cried for bacon, So I gave them bacon. I gaze off into the LEGO SKY, Eggs singing in the sunshine. Turn 'round pick up my television remote and turn on Nickelodeon, The blade that once forced milk cartons to yield, And hope one day that the moon becomes cheese, Never a box of cereal in hand, And that was when I ate a cheeseburger, It was the water bottles and the milk cartons, Opened the doors and threw us out, Arrows whizzing by like potatoes. I tried all that I could to stay and fight. As the water bottles roamed the street, Socks and shoes at my feet. Life itself suspended by pencil led Oh, why is it that I wasn't bread. I gaze off into the boundless LEGO SKY Noteblock choirs playing in the CHEESE MOON Turn 'round pick up my CHEESE and EAT The blade that once forced evil Klasky Csupo Robots to yield. If this wiki should leave me SPAGHETTI, I know this potato would call my name. Better to take a break, And that was when I ruled THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM! (song ends) (Darth Vader shows up and laughs) George: Darth, Darth, your not in this scene. Darth Vader: What? (George gets out script) George: See, see right there, exactly, want a donut? Darth Vader: Okay. George: Alright, SOMEONE GET DARTH A DONUT! FLYIN MONKEY BURRITOS That boy's crazy, PUT HIM IN ONE OF THEM CRAZY BUCKETS! Waffle HI IM PAUL DOOODEEEEDOOOODEEEEEEEEEE (In the Final (final boss music from Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) plays) JonTron: HI IM- (bulldozer crushes JonTron) BULLDOZERS FOR THE WIN. JonTron: (blows up bulldozer) TEEHEE (head spins 360 degrees) Herobrine: HEAD SPINNING CONTEST (JonTron and Herobrine spin their heads for 10 minutes straight) Guy: Go to a mental hospital for life, you crazy kids. SWAT Agent: That guy's crazy, put him in one of those crazy buckets! (SWAT Agents put Guy in a crazy bucket)